jetix_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Haruhi Suzumiya
Haruhi Suzumiya is now 17 year old. She is the founding member of the SOS Brigade with the purpose of finding aliens, time travelers and espers. Although she doesn't know it, all the members of the SOS Brigade she recruits, besides Kyon, happen to fit into these groups. She is incredibly eccentric and usually anti-social, with no interest in "ordinary" humans. She also, unknown to her, has the god-like abilities to change, destroy, and reshape reality. It is said that if she were to become bored enough with the world, she could create closed space, meaning a new world which could prevent destruction in the "real world". Then, along with SOS Brigade, she enters to Jetix University and becomes a honours student at Course 1 Class. Abilities Haruhi has the ability to create reality (or "data"), but the power is unconscious and she is unaware of it. Just by thinking, she can alter reality. Sometimes this manifests as the ability to make something of her desires truly exist, such as closing off a remote island with fog (to enhance the atmosphere of a murder mystery). When she is overjoyed, her abilities have changed the weather, made animals speak and even changed the orbit of the Earth. Closed Space When her emotions become unstable, she subconsciously creates closed spaceand celestials which begin to take over the world, destroying things. 'Agency' espers such as Itsuki Koizumi believe it is their duty to destroy the celestials, restoring normal space. Koizumi said that the system was born of "common sense"; Haruhi encloses the celestials in closed space to prevent destruction in the "real world". According to Itsuki Koizumi, Haruhi's powers created espers like himself, time travel and even aliens such as Yuki Nagato. (This is in contrast to time travelerMikuru Asahina, who vehemently disagrees with this. Nagato stated that her organization, the Data Overmind, existed even before humanity, which would conflict with Koizumi's statement as well.) Koizumi said that Haruhi has the power to create a new world (destroying the old one in the process) and the "current world" came to exist as a result of Haruhi's power. As a result, some of the 'Agency' believes Haruhi to be a "god". While Koizumi initially said he might agree with this statement, he later admitted to being a skeptic, saying that if she were a god, she could not live in this world without becoming self-aware, but since Suzumiya lives in the world she can alter without noticing, Koizumi concludes that she can only alter the world to a certain extent. He states that Haruhi does not really believe in espers, aliens and time travelers, and they only exist because she subconsciously wishes them to do so. If she ever became aware of them, or other strangeness such as "talking cats", she would recreate the world in such a way that talking cats made sense. Koizumi feared this would "overthrow all the concepts already known to mankind". Voice Actor Japanese dub: Aya Hirano English dub: Wendee Lee Category:Course 1 Students Category:Female Superheroes Category:SOS Brigade